Yūto/Gallery
Official Yuuto full view.png 052016Animedia Yūto Concept Art.png|Yūto's concept art from Animedia May 2016 in colour. Yuto First Concept Design.png|Yūto's first concept design. Yuto Concept Art.png|Yūto concept art. Yūto concept art 2.png|Yūto concept art before the Invasion of Xyz Dimension. Yuto's face Concept Art.png|Yūto's face concept art. Sketches Sketch of Yūto Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Yūto drawn by Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Yūto and Yūya by Hiroki.jpg|Official Picture of Yūto and Yūya drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Yūto by Hiroki.jpg|Official picture of Yūto drawn by Hiroki. Yuto art.jpg|Official picture of Yūto drawn by Hiroki. Sketch of Yūgo, Yūya and Yūto by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Yūto, Yūya and Yūgo drawn by Maiko Abe, one of the ARC V animators. V-Jump Arc-V April V-Jump.jpg|V Jump March 2017 Calendar. Openings & Endings |-|Burn!= Arc V Op 2 Yuto and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.png Yuya and yuto by kiwizstory-d8g2ayo.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Yuto Yuya and Yuzu.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Yuto Yugo and Yuri.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Yuto.png Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png |-|Speaking= Yuto, Ruri, Shun asleep.jpg |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Arc V Op 5 Yūya and Yūto.png Yuya and Yuto OP 5.jpg |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V OP 6 Yūya,Yūgo and Yūto.png Arc V OP 6 Yūya,Yūto,Yūgo and Yūri.png Arc V OP 6 Yūto1.png Arc V OP 6 Yūto4.png Arc V OP 6 Yūto2.png Arc V OP 6 Yūto3.png Arc V OP 6 Yūto5.png Arc V OP 6 Yūto and Dark Rebellion.png |-|Dashing Pendulum= Arc V ED 6 Yūto, Ruri and Shun.png Arc V ED 6 Yūto, Ruri and Shun2.png Arc V Ed 6 Yūya,Yūto,Yūgo and Yūri.png Arc V Ed 6 Dashing Pendulum4.png Arc V Ed 6 Dashing Pendulum.png Arc Ending 6 Dashing Pendulum.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 7 Arc V Yuto in Standard Dimension.png Ep7 Yūto watching LDS2.png Ep7 Yūto looks at Yuzu.png Ep7 Yuzu meets Yūto.png Yuto Appears.png Yuuto's duel disk.png Yuto stops Yuzu.png Ep7 Close up of Yūto.png Arc V 07 Unknown VS Sawatari.png Ep7 Yuzu and Yūto.png Ep7 Yūto and Yuzu.png Yuto ep7.jpg Ep7 Yūto looks at Yuzu 2.png The Black Duelist with mask (no HD pic).png 3 Phantom Knights Shadow Veil.png Ep7 Yūto overlays the two Shadow Veils.png Ep7 Yūto masked Xyz Summon.png Arc V Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.png Ep7 Yuto interrogating Shingo.png Ep7 Yūto removes his mask.png The Black Duelist reveals his face.png Episode 8 Yuzu sees Yūya as Yūto.jpg Episode 9 Yuya-Yuto 9.png Episode 10 Ep 10 Yuzu sees the masked Duelist.png Episode 15 Ep15 Yūto.png Yuto watching Sora and Yuzu.png Ep15 Yūto2.png Ep15 Yūto4.png Yuto and Sora clash.png Ep15 Yūto5.png Ep15 Yūto and Sora.png Ep15 Yūto6.png Ep15 Yūto, Sora and Yuzu.png Ep15 Yūto7.png Black Duelist mask 2.png Episode 18 Ep18 Yūto.png Ep18 Yūto2.png Yugo and Yuto 18.png Shun, Tio, and Yuto.png Episode 21 Ep21 Yūto stop Shun.png Yuto stop Shun.png Yuto reasoning Shun.png Ep21 Yūto stop Shun2.png Ep21 Yuzu,Yūto and Shun.png Yuto with Fusion Card.png Ep21 Yūto watching Sora.png Ep21 Shun and Yūto teleported byYuzu's bracelet.png Episode 24 Yuuto mask 2 episode 24.jpg Yuto stops Yuzu 2.png Ep24 Yuzu and Yūto.png Ep24 Yuzu and Yūto2.png Yuuto straight episode 24.jpg Yuto talking.png Yuuto smiled.jpg Yuzu and Yuto.png Episode 25 Yuto and Shun.png Episode 29 Ep29 Yuzu remembers Yūto's words.png Episode 34 Ep34 Yūto2.png Ep34 Yūto.png Shun and Yuto 34.png Episode 35 Ep35 Yūto.png Ep35 Yūto and Sora.png Yuto questions Sora.png Ep35 Yūto questions Sora about hostages.png Ep35 Yūto shocked.png Arc V Yuto and Sora.png Ep35 Yūto4.png Ep35 Yūto5.png Ep35 Yūto6.png Ep35 Yūto7.png Arc V 35 Yuto.png Ep35Yūto listening Sora.png Ep35 Yūto activates his Duel Disk.png Arc V 035 Ute VS Sora.png Ep 35 Tomahawk inflicting 800 damage to Yūto.png Arc-V Xyz Summon.png Ep35 Yūto Xyz Summon.png Yūto 35 (4).png Ep35 Yūto, Silent Boots and Dusty Robe.png Yūto 35 (1).png Episode 36 Arc V 036 Ute VS Yuya and Sora.png Yuya vs Yuto.png Ep36 Yūto.png Yuto and Yuya 36-0.png Yuto activates Phantom Fog Blade.png Ep36 Yūto negates the Pendulum Effect of Timegazer.png Ep36 Yūto3.png Yuto and Yuya 2.png Ep 36 Yūto explains.png Yuto and Yuya 36-19.png Yuto and Yuya 36-20.png Yuto, Yugo, Yuya 36-00.png Yugo arrived 2.png Wiki-background Episode 37 Arc V 037 Ute VS Hyugo.png Ep37 Yūto's LP decreasing to 1800.png Ep37 Yūto, Dusty Robe and Break Sword.png Ep37 Clear Wing destroys Break Sword.png Ep37 Yūto Xyz Summons Dark Rebellion.png Arc V Yuto berserk.png Yuto 37-24.png Awakened Yugo and Yuto 37.png Ep37 Yūto and Yūya.png Yuya defends Yuto.png Ep37 Yūto saves Yūya.png Ep37 Yūto.png Yuya and Yuto 37.png Ep37 Yūto and Yūya2.png Episode 38 Ep38 Four Dimensions Yūto and Shun.png Episode 39 Ep39 Yūya and Yūto.png Yuto and Yuya.png Ep39 Yūya and Yūto2.png Episode 45 Yuto Inside Yuya.png Yuya and Yuto second merge.png Episode 47 Yuto's shadow.png Episode 48 Yuto inside Yuya 2.png Episode 49 Ep49 Yūya and Yūto.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Yuya and Yuto.png Episode 51 Yuto Episode 51.png Episode 54 Arc V 54 Yugo vs Yuto.png Yugo vs Yuto.png Yuto vs Yugo.png Yugo vs Yuto 2.png Episode 75 The Resistance in chaos.png Yuya and Yuto 02.png Yuya and Yuto's soul.png Yuya and Yuto 15.jpg Yuya and Yuto 75-2.png Yuya and Yuto 75-3.png Yuto 75.jpg Episode 87 Dimension Counterparts Synchronization.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization 2.jpg Episode 88 Yuto and Yuya 88.png Yugo Yuto Yuya 88.jpg Yuya and Yuto 883.jpg Yuto 881.jpg Yugo Yuto Yuri 881.jpg Episode 92 Yuto 92-1.png Yuto 92-2.png |-|Season 3= Episode 100 Shun and Yuto 100.jpg Yuto and Shun 100 2.png Yuto and Shun 100 3.png Yuto and Shun 100 4.png Yuto and Shun 100 1.jpg Yuto 100.png Episode 101 Yuto and Yuya 101-1.png Yuto and Yuya 101-2.png Yuto and Yuya 101-3.png Ruri, Yuto, and Shun 101.jpg Yuto and Yuya 101-4.png Yuto and Yuya 101-5.png Episode 102 Yuto and Yuya 102-1.png Yuya and Yuto 102-1.png Yuya and Yuto 102-2.png Yuya and Yuto 102-3.png Yuya and Yuto 102-5.png Yuya and Yuto 102-4.png Yuya and Yuto and Dark Rebellion 102.png Yuya and Yuto 102-6.png Yuya and Yuto 102-7.png Yuya and Yuto 102-8.png Episode 103 Yuto and Yuya 103-1.png Yuto and Yuya 103-2.png Yuto and Yuya 103-3.png Ep103 Yūya and Yūto.png Episode 104 Ep104 Yūto tells Yūya that he's never met Yūshō.png Yuto 104-3.png Yuto 104-1.png Sayaka, Ruri, and Yuto 104.png Yuto, Ruri, Shun 104-2.jpg Yuya and Yuto 104-1.png Yuto and Yuya 104-7.png Yuto and Yuya 104-8.png Yuto and Yuya 104-9.png Yuto and Yuya 104-10.png Yuya-Yuto 104-3.png Yuya-Yuto 104-4.png Yuto-Yuya 104-9.png Yuto and Yuya 104-11.png Yuya-Yuto 104-12.png Yuya-Yuto 104-1.jpg Yuto-Yuya 104-4.png Yuto-Yuya 104.png Episode 105 Yuto and Shun 105.png Episode 108 Yuto-Yuya 108-1.png Yuya-Yuto 108-1.png Yuto-Yuya 108-2.png Yuto-Yuya 108-3.png Yuto-Yuya 108-4.png Yuto-Yuya 108-5.png Yuto-Yuya 108-6.png Yuto-Yuya 108-7.png Yuto-Yuya 108-9.png Yuto-Yuya 108-8.png Yuto-Yuya 108-10.png Shun, Yuto, Yuya 108-1.png Shun, Yuto, Yuya 108.png Episode 109 Yuto-Yuya 109.png Yuto and Yuya 109.png Yuto-Yuya 109-3.png Yuto-Yuya 109-4.png Ep109 Yūya and Yūto worried about Shun.png Episode 110 Yuto and Yuya 110-1.png Yuya and Yuto 110-2.png Yuya and Yuto 110-3.png Episode 111 Yuto-Yuya 111-1.png Episode 112 Yuya-Yuto 112.png Yuya-Yuto and Edo 112.png Yuya-Yuto 112-2.png Yuya-Yuto 112-3.png Yuya-Yuto 112-4.png Episode 113 Ep113 Dimemsional Counterparts.png Ep133 Yūto and Yūya.png Yuto and Yuya 113-3.png Yuto and Yuya 113-1.png Yuto and Yuya 113-2.png Episode 116 Yuto and Yuya 116.png Episode 117 Dimensional Counterparts 117.png Yuto and Yuya 117.png Episode 121 Yuto and Yuya 121-2.png Yuya and his counterparts 121.jpg Ep121 Yūto and Yūya.jpg Yuto and Yuya 121-1.jpg Episode 124 Yuto and Yuya 124-1.png Yuya and Yuto 124-4.png Yuya and Yuto 124-5.png Yuya and Yuto 124-6.png Yuto, Yuya, Shun 124.jpg Ep124 Yūto and Yūya.png Yuya and Yuto 124-1.jpg Yuya and Yuto 124-2.jpg Yuya and Yuto 124-3.png Yuto 124-1.jpg Ep124 Yūto.png Yuto 124-2.jpg Yuto 124-4.png Yuto and Shun 124-1.png Yuto and Shun 124-2.png Ruri, Shun, Yuto 124.png Yuto 124-3.png Ruri and Yuto 124-1.png Ruri and Yuto 124-2.png Ruri and Yuto 124.jpg Ruri and Yuto 124-3.png Yuto 124-5.png Yuto 124-6.png Yuto and Yuya 124.png Episode 125 Yuya and Yuto 125.png Yuto 125-4.png Yuto 125-6.png Yuto 125-1.jpg Yuto 125-2.png Yuto 125-0.png|Yūto protects Dark Rebellion with the Action Card Miracle. Ep125 Yūto takes damage.jpg Yuto and Yuya 125-0.png Yuto 125-03.png Yuto-Yuya 125-0.png Episode 126 Yusho, Yuto, Yuya 126.jpg Episode 127 Yuya and Yuto 127.png Reiji, Yusho, Yuya, Yuto 127.png Yuya and Yuto 127-1.png Episode 128 Yuto and Yuya 128-1.png Yuto and Yuya 128.png Yuto 128.png Episode 129 Yuto and Yuya 129.png Ep129 Yūto.png Episode 130 Zarc's Avatars.png Episode 133 Yuya and Yuto 133.png Ep133 Yūto watching Yūshō's Entertainment.PNG Yuto and Yuya 133.png Yuto and Yuya 133.jpg Yuto and Yuya 133-1.jpg Yuto 133.png Ep133 Yūto.JPG Ep133 Yūto is consumed by the darkness.PNG Ep133 Yūto yelling at the darkness to stay away.PNG Episode 134 Ep134 Yūto and Yūya in pain after Yūri Summons Starve Venom.png Ep134 Yūto and Yūya resist.png Ep134 Yūya thinks to Summon Dark Rebellion.png Ep134 Yūto tells Yūya to Summon Odd Eyes.png Yuto and Yuya 134.png Yuto 134.png Ep134 Yūto is fully consumed by the darkness.png Yuya, Yuto, Serena 134.png Ep134 Awakened Yūto.png Episode 135 Ep135 Yūto and Yūya.png Yuto 135-1.png Yuto, Yuri, Yugo 135.png Yugo, Yuya, Yuto 135.png Episode 136 Yuto 136.png Episode 140 Yūto140-25.png Episode 145 Zarc's Counterparts 145.png Yuto 145-1.png The Resistance 145.png Yuto 145-2.png Episode 146 Yugo, Yuto, Yuri 146.png Yuto 146.png Zarc's Counterparts 146.png Yuto and Yuya 146.png Yuto 146-1.png Episode 147 Yuto, Yugo, Yuri 147.png Episode 148 Yuto and Yuya 148-1.png Zarc Counterparts 148.png Yuto and Yugo 148-1.png Yuto and Yugo 148-2.png Yuto and Odd-Eyes Rebellion 148.png Yuya-Yuto 148.png Shuzo, Yuto-Yuya, Jack 148.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 6.png Vol 27 Cover.png ARC-V DVD Vol 32.jpg ARC-V Sound Duel 3.png Other Arc V Yuto and Yuya Sakaki.jpg Animedia July 2016 Yūya, Yūto, Yūri and Yūgo.png|Yūto, Yūya, Yūgo and Yūri from Animedia July 2016. Tag Force Yuto TFSP.png Manzai Yuto manzai.png Yuto manzai 2.jpg Yuto manzai 3.jpg Yu4 manzai 0245.JPG Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Yūto